Friendly Opposition
by Shambhalasoultap
Summary: Because that's just the way their relationship works; they're too busy stoking the fires of rivalry to enjoy a beautiful, sunlit morning in peace. Revised.


**A/N**: Another friendship fic for Yura and Rikuo, this time during the day. Whoot! I think I'm getting pretty good at typing these buddies up in a timely manner. For the awesome readers and reviewers of my first NuraMago story, you all have no idea how much your feedback and encouragement mean to me. This one is especially for you guys! Enjoy; feedback is always appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from _Nurarihyon no Mago_, though I do wish I owned Yura, because she's just that frickin' awesome.

_**Heavily revised on May 16, 2013.**_

* * *

He knows he's in dire straits when he sees her lounging on the park bench, a half-consumed strawberry crepe in her hand, russet eyes trained specifically away from his approaching figure. She sensed him long before he even entered her vicinity, and the fact that she has yet to acknowledge his presence is undeniable proof of her irritation.

Tsurara warned him of his tardiness, even went so far as to grab his ear and yank him into the bathroom to bathe when only an hour remained before his scheduled meeting with the Keikain heir. As she shoved a toothbrush in his mouth while roughly running a comb through his bedhead, she scolded him.

"I can't believe you waited this long to get ready, Rikuo-sama! Being late to a council meeting is safer than leaving that onmyouji girl to wait for you."

He allowed her to fuss over him, but drew the line when she aimed to remove the yukata he slept in. "Tsurara, please! I think I can handle it from here." With her hands safely removed, he offered an appreciative smile. "Thank you for your help."

"O-oh!" A bright blush lit her pretty face as she realized what she had almost done, and she released her hold on him before running the comb through his hair once more (he didn't mention that his hair would soon be soaked and again unmanageable) and exiting the bathroom with a small bow. A quick wash-up and a change of clothes later, he was jogging to the park where he and Yura had agreed to convene.

Now, he just had to convince the waiting woman to save her incantations for another day and another youkai.

He slows his pace as she takes another bite from her treat and finally seats himself next to her, an apologetic expression already softening his face. He leans forward to capture her gaze with his and resists a smile as she turns her head further away from him.

_Seems she really isn't too upset. If she was, she wouldn't hesitate to tell me off. Maybe I can salvage this._

Minutely, he shakes his head with smile and swipes a finger across his already-heated forehead. It's a warm summer day, warmer than it should be in early May, and he makes a note to remove his light jacket later.

"Yura-san?" His voice is strategically quiet, as nonvolatile as he can make it. He's used to dealing with her brand of temper, has long since learned how to safely tread around it.

He sees her eyebrow twitch minutely at the hushed tone, and she raises the crepe to hide her reaction. He waits patiently for her to finish chewing but keeps close to her, just enough to feel her body heat. She'll have no choice but to comment on their proximity; when she does, he'll know how to retaliate.

It takes less than a minute.

"Why are you on me?" She stares pointedly at the minimal space between them, a scrunch between her eyebrows that he resists smoothing away. Instead, he shrugs casually, clothed shoulder brushing her bared skin, and smiles repentantly.

"I was waiting for the chance to apologize." He eyes her under his bangs. "Will you let me?"

She eyes him right back, mouth pursed in trepidation, before she huffs a quiet sigh. "You'll just pout at me if I don't."

Rikuo knows the small gripe to be her version of forgiveness, and he chuckles and bumps his shoulder gently with hers, grateful for her acceptance. At eighteen, he still hates the idea of having anyone angry with him.

"Thanks for understan-" He promptly rears back when a small slip of paper is thrust into his face. With a brief look in his friend's eyes, he takes the note by its creased edges and carefully unfolds it. "What's this?"

Yura raises an eyebrow. "Your bill." At his confused look, her brow goes higher. "From the last time you 'visited'."

Puzzled, Rikuo raises a hand to scratch at the strands of hair clinging to his nape. "But I visited you two weeks ago." He studies the date at the top of the paper. "This is dated one week after that."

"A few days after you left, Hidemoto arranged a meeting with Jii-chan, who took that as an invitation to eat all our food again." Rikuo chuckles at the amusement she valiantly tries to hide. "Nii-chan went to make breakfast the next morning and found the cupboards bare."

With an exaggerated sigh, the boy leans back on his hands and studies their surroundings. He can hear the distant laughter of children as they play on the nearby jungle gym, see the intense sunlight creating patches of yellow on the grass, and feel the slight breeze trying to ease the encroaching heat of the morning. Next to him, Yura takes another bite of her treat, and he smiles when her face scrunches in distaste. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's too warm. The ice cream's melted."

He tilts his head in innocent thought. "That's odd. I'm surprised it got a chance to."

He doesn't notice the sharp turn of her head as she eyes him, nor does he catch the slight defensiveness of her tone. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs casually, head still tilted. "Nothing. It's just that usually, you eat food pretty quickly. Fast enough that it doesn't get the chance to go bad on you, at least."

…Silence, and Rikuo wonders why the park atmosphere suddenly seems thicker. With innocence still etched onto his features, he turns to the girl next to him…

And receives the smack of an ofuda to his forehead.

Yura settles back on the bench, face set in a scowl, arms crossed under her chest. He hears patches of dark muttering under her breath.

"…think they can just say whatever they want and get away with it…_swear_ they're all the same, _asses_."

Rikuo peels the enchantment away from his face and studies the ancient kanji written on the piece of paper. Flipping it over, he rubs his forehead and considers the ofuda thoughtfully.

"Yura-san?"

"_What?_" Her tone sounds upset again, and Rikuo smiles easily. He waves the paper slightly to gain her attention.

"How do these work?"

She eyes him suspiciously before looking away again. "The spell reacts to the yin of youkai and combats it with yang." She looks to him again. "Why?"

Rikuo shrugs. "Just wondering, I guess. You've never used them on me to inflict actual harm, so I was wondering how they worked on a real enemy."

She sniffs slightly. "Even though we keep a number of them in our arsenal, it's preferable to save them for a real threat."

Rikuo grins. "So I'm not a real threat?"

"Not yet. You want to be?" She lifts an eyebrow, and he shakes his head with a laugh and extends his hand to present the ofuda to her.

"No. I don't think I could take that kind of opposition." He smiles when she accepts the enchantment from him and returns it to her purse, tucking her hair behind her ear in acknowledgement of his words. "But I do have our game board set up at home," he begins, smile widening, "if you want to come by."

Yura breathes a heavy sigh, considering the pros and cons of his offer. Reluctantly, she nods. "Yeah, alright." She points a finger at him in warning. "But I'm not staying for dinner this time."

Rikuo chuckles, appeasing her with a pat on the shoulder as they rise to their feet. _I'll give Mom a heads-up. We need to add eggs to the menu._ "Have you been practicing?"

Yura snorts lightly. "I've been trying to with Nii-chan, but he thrashes me before I can learn anything."

_Of course he does._ "We'll see what progress you've made. Then we'll go from there."

"You make it sound like I'll be here a while." Their shoes sound on the pavement of the sidewalk.

Rikuo looks at her, removing his jacket and folding it into a bundle under his arm. "Not at all. I'm just making a mental checklist for things to do before dinner."

"I'm not staying for dinner!" Yura's lips purse in conviction, her brow scrunching in irritation.

Rikuo simply gives her a tolerant eye, leading her across the street to the neighborhood. Already, the energy of the Nura manor echoes through the quiet streets, sounding in their ears with the promise of excitement. If his family has any say, his guest won't be leaving anytime soon.

Rikuo grins openly. "Whatever you say, Keikain-san."

* * *

The final score totals 26 to a tentative one. Yura stomps the entire way to the dining area, grumbling about deceitful youkai and their parlor tricks. Rikuo walks an easy pace behind her, hands calmly folded behind his back, serene smile lighting his face. Dying sunlight shines on the walkway, cooling the sweltering heat and heralding another lively night.

Shogi _had_ always been his best game.


End file.
